


看完电影后做的事

by wuhuaburou



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuhuaburou/pseuds/wuhuaburou
Summary: 是火热的冬夜呀
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 18





	看完电影后做的事

※现背

※小甜饼

※私设

※一发完

接上篇

——————————

首尔的凌晨突然飘起小雪。

朴正洙的脚步又加快了些，甚至小跑了起来。

他迫不及待的想跟金希澈分享他毛绒外套上的晶莹雪花和今夜格外美丽的月光。

揣在口袋里的手机还在时不时的震着，朴正洙想起刚刚分别时造型师小姑娘跟他说的话，眼底的笑意不由得更浓。

本该是个很感人的电影来着。

连一向标榜自己不会轻易落泪的经纪人都哭湿了两张纸巾。

所以当散场后造型师肿着一双眼质问“欧巴是不是压根没有专心看？”时他只能干笑两声转移视线。

着实有点心虚。

一会儿见到金希澈得把这笔账算到他的头上。

于是他跑得更快了。

呼吸也随着跑动的频率加快，温热的气息不断喷在口罩上与冷空气碰撞结成细小的水珠，鼻翼和嘴唇间的小小缝隙很快一片湿汽。

所以当口罩被金希澈扯下时，朴正洙先是感到一阵凉意，再来才是透过对方嘴唇传来的炽热体温。

“希澈啊！我跑回来的！是不是很快！我跟你说！外面下雪啦！唔——”

金希澈勾着他的舌尖碾磨了许久才舍得放开。

朴正洙微红了脸，偏着头喘气，邀功似的看向金希澈，“我是不是跑得很快？”

金希澈一吻结束才看清他的装束，指着他的衣服笑，“呀，你是把尚敏哥的毛外套穿出来了吗？”

“因为外面很冷嘛！”朴正洙任由他牵着往里走，边走边念叨，“我这么快赶回来，金老师不打算给我点奖励？”

金希澈光是听他这样软着嗓子说话心就暖得不行，却还是存了想逗他的心，“为了等朴老师看电影，我独守空房两个小时，朴老师不打算给我点补偿？”

“为了陪金老师聊天我电影一点都没看进去，金老师不给我点补偿？”朴正洙在跟金希澈拌嘴这件事上从没输过。

金希澈大笑起来，宠溺地看着他，“那么我们朴老师想要什么补偿？”

朴正洙攀上他的脖子，贴着他的侧颈轻轻一吻，呢喃声在金希澈听来简直是勾人犯罪的邀请。

他说

“金老师，可以帮我把地毯上的花抹掉吗？”

“乐意为你效劳。”

两人在沙发上拥吻。

朴正洙的外套底下其实只穿了件算不得厚的卫衣，抱在怀里的时候蝴蝶骨还是透过薄绒露出轮廓，不轻不重的抵在金希澈的胸口。

金希澈把人拉过来，让他坐到自己的右腿上，从背后叼起一只耳垂啃咬，手指则隔着布料在他胳膊的关节处摩挲。

湿热经过耳背一路蜿蜒到耳尖，每一次的舔舐和吮吸声都被无限放大，金希澈朝他耳朵后面吹着气，那是他最敏感的部位。朴正洙颅内炸开了烟花。

他回过头去跟金希澈接吻，金希澈与他唇齿缠绵了一会儿然后把吻落在他脸上的任何地方，亲到眼皮时朴正洙不知想起了什么，突然闭着眼哧哧笑了出来。

金希澈的声音哑得暧昧，他亲亲那个被嘴角牵动带出的小梨涡，问，“笑什么？”

朴正洙眼睛弯弯，用脸颊去贴他的耳廓，“在想还好今天没化妆，不然你得吃一嘴的粉。”

金希澈笑着骂他，“看来我得堵住你的嘴，省得你再讲些有的没的。”

这次的吻动了真格，直到朴正洙呼吸开始紊乱金希澈才舍得跟他的唇分开，退出来时两人都喘着粗气，唇上一片水光潋滟。

朴正洙伸直了手臂好让金希澈帮他把卫衣脱下来，连帽衫就是这点不好，脱的过程中总是会把发型弄得乱糟糟。金希澈看见他头发凌乱的样子也忍不住上手揉了两把，本来三分乱的头发一下变成了七分乱。

朴正洙扁着嘴无声抗议，于是金希澈又赶紧抚着他的后脑勺顺毛，一面去含朴正洙胸前的茱萸。

舌头围着红点打转，时不时地用舌尖把那粒红点压下去再让它弹起，舌苔慢慢划过顶端的凹陷，感受身体主人生理性的颤栗，一边含完再换另一边。

朴正洙的手也没有闲着，金希澈的黑色卫衣早被他用相同的方式脱下，此刻孤零零挂在沙发的靠背上。

他两只手一起拨弄金希澈胸前的两点，指尖还残留着些许室外带进来的凉意，这点温度的差别让那两点很快便挺立起来。

朴正洙使坏地拧了一下，金希澈吃痛地呼出声，转而朝他下身探去。

半硬的性器忽然被一只骨节分明的手握住，朴正洙喉咙里也漏出一声舒适的呻吟。

金希澈套弄着他性器的那只手渐渐加快了频率，一阵撸动之后又猛的停下，手指按压着马眼轻捻，听朴正洙发出不成调的呜咽。

朴正洙终是伏在他的肩头泄了出来。

金希澈替他拢了拢额前的碎发，凑到他耳边说，“现在轮到我了。”

汹涌的吻伴着粗重的喘息将人淹没，客厅的灯大开着，朴正洙只消一抬眼就能看见金希澈盛满情欲的眸子和隐藏在簌簌睫毛后的优越鼻梁。

整面的双层落地玻璃把世间的纷扰风云通通拦截在外，室内只有金希澈喉间不断滚动着的呓语和旖旎的口水声，华丽的词藻说遍也不及形容他爱意的万分之一，最简单幼稚的话语反倒是直白贴切，所以他一遍遍的呢喃，“正洙真好看”“正洙可爱”“正洙我爱你”……

经历了再多情事，面对金希澈的满腔赤忱朴正洙还是不可避免的感到羞赧，伸手将掌心覆在他心脏的位置，在面红心跳中感受两颗心的共鸣，却不留神跌坐到地上。

金希澈的唇跟过来，护在他背后的手一点点收紧，距离拉得更近。朴正洙甚至隔着裤子都触到了金希澈身下叫嚣着的那处滚烫。

金希澈凭着仅存的理智从茶几下的抽屉里翻出润滑液，然后把整张茶几推到老远。

朴正洙半卧在地毯上眯缝着眼对着他笑，金希澈骂了句脏话，挤出一大坨润滑液往他的后穴里送去。

微凉的触感和指节的捻按引得朴正洙不住蜷缩，弓起身子好方便下一根手指的进入。金希澈扳过他的下巴与他鼻尖厮磨，手上动作不停，两根指头并在一起在他体内沿着肠壁搅动。

朴正洙逐渐适应了体内的异物，脚趾紧抓着地毯用迷离的声音向金希澈索要更多。

金希澈早就按捺不住，抚了两下他的脊背就握着腰身慢慢挺进那处温暖的地方，耻骨陷入丰软。

朴正洙空虚的欲念得到纡解，不由自主的张大嘴深吸一口气，身体配合着他起伏，肠肉紧紧绞着金希澈的分身，静谧下放大的感官甚至对那根硕大上充血的青筋轮廓都感知得一清二楚。

金希澈深深浅浅地进出，一边去顶那块藏在褶皱深处的软肉，一边哄他喊自己的名字，“正洙，说你想我。”

“希澈、希澈…啊——”朴正洙声音被撞得破碎，“我想你！好想你…希澈…”

阴茎被挤在地毯和腹部之间，随着律动在柔软的长毛上擦来擦去。地上毕竟有些凉，可是身后同时又压着一块炭，一具像在燃烧似的身体。

情潮在朴正洙下腹汇集暗流涌动，可他连腾出手抚慰自己的力气都没有，只能随着金希澈一起在欲海里翻滚沉沦。

身上早已渗出一层薄汗，房间里充斥着皮肤黏上皮肤发出的靡音，只觉得热得不行，手指压着手指，毫无章法地在大理石地面上降温。

不知过了多久，金希澈闷哼一声，终于把性器从猩红泥泞的肉穴中撤了出来，朴正洙高潮的余韵还没有结束，花心不停地收缩抽搐，带出一股又一股乳白色的液体。

金希澈把人翻过来，轻轻啄了口朴正洙的眉心。

“正洙？”

“嗯？”朴正洙慵懒地靠在他怀里小憩，眼睛都没睁地问。

“你想换一条红色的地毯吗？”

“不可以。”

Fin.


End file.
